


Kouichi's Secret Girlfriend or Lack Thereof

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Digimon Frontier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Kouji finds something in Kouichi's room and begins to think Kouichi has a girlfriend. The truth is far from a girlfriend.





	Kouichi's Secret Girlfriend or Lack Thereof

I got the idea from a promt from OTP Prompts on tumblr.

I do not own Digimon.

Please rate/comment! Thanks for reading!

"Thanks for inviting me over Kouichi!" Kouji smiled as his twin let him into his house. This was not long after their trip to the digital world, so they were still getting to know more about each other. Kouichi still lived with their mother while Kouji was still living with their father.

"You're welcome! I needed help with the homework assignment anyway, so I figured you could try to explain it to me again," Kouichi said in greeting.

"Is mom still at work?" Kouji asked when he noticed she was not home.

"Yes, she won't be home for a few hours."

"Ok, let's get started on the assignment. I have a feeling Takuya will be calling me when he does not understand it, so we should get done before then," Kouji said seriously.

"Hopefully he'll call Zoe instead so you can stay here longer," Kouichi replied.

The twins went into Kouichi's room and sat down on the floor. After working on the assignment for a little while, Kouichi went to go get snacks for them. When he returned he was surprised at what Kouji was holding.

"You have a girlfriend and haven't told me?" Kouji yelled at Kouichi while holding up a pair of women's lacy panties.

"Where did you find those?" Kouichi gasped in horror.

"I noticed you had something under the bed, so I went to pick it up and found these," Kouji said after calming down slightly.

"Oh," Kouichi muttered.

"So who is your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Then who were you with that left a pair of panties here?"

"No one."

"Kouichi, you can trust me. I don't have to bring it up with mom."

"There is nothing to bring up Kouji!" Kouichi said in frustration.

"Let's try it this way then, I will ask mom who has been over lately," Kouji replied angrily.

"No, don't bring it up with mom, please."

"Oh, have you been sneaking her in while mom is at work?"

"No," Kouichi replied quietly.

"I will tell mom about this as soon as she gets home. That will make you tell us," Kouji said.

"There is nothing to tell Kouji."

"Was it someone we know? Zoe maybe? You don't want to tell because Takuya likes her and you don't want him finding out?" Kouji speculated.

"No it's nothing like that."

"Then what is it like Kouichi? You are my twin and we are supposed to not have secrets from each other. So please, tell me, who did you have over?"

Kouichi sighed and turned away so he was not facing Kouji, "Kouji…" he stuttered, "I… I'm gay. And those are mine," he started to sob.

After a minute in silence, Kouji came up behind Kouichi and wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't cry brother. I'm sorry. I wouldn't have pushed the issue if I had known. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I thought you wouldn't want to be my brother anymore. I know our father is against gay people, I was afraid you might be too," Kouichi said through sobs.

Kouji spun Kouichi around, "You will always be my brother. And I didn't think it was a big deal, it's not even really a secret, but I'm bi."

"You are?" Kouichi whispered.

"Yes, I am, and you know what, if you love women's panties, or even want to dress in full drag, I will always be here to support you no matter what our father or mother thinks," Kouji smiled and wiped some tears from Kouichi's face.

"Thank you, brother." Kouichi said starting to smile.

"Come on, let's get back to our homework," Kouji said.

"Oh yeah, I brought snacks for us, didn't I?" Kouichi remembered smiling and glad that everything was going to stay normal between them.

 

I’ve had a reader be like OMG just because he’s into drag doesn’t mean he’s gay or just because he is gay doesn’t mean he’s into drag. I KNOW. I’m genderfluid and pansexual, I know all about different ways people present themselves and things they like to wear, etc. but Kouji kept pushing for about a gf, so to tell him hey, I don’t have a gf cuz im gay? And cuz I was just following the prompt. Ok? End of rant.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
